jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
KR-04
KR-04 is an assassin droid, formerly designated KR-03. Early "Life" KR-03 was built in a facility on Mustafar under the eye of Aherk Formidonis, who had procured the facility with his family's wealth. Originally composed of a simple durasteel setup, the Dark Jedi scientist used the developing droid to practice his prodigious Mechu-deru skills, upgrading the droid's body and mind religiously. In as short as two years since the first iteration was completed, KR-03 had more than tripled its processing power, could outrun most humanoids its size, stood at 2 meters in height, had a library of armory, biological, and geographical data at its, and was fluent in four languages. KR-03 was utilized as an assassin, terminating targets that Formidonis himself could not kill himself for one reason or another. But even with all of KR-03's advancements, the scientist was constantly searching for areas of improvement; kinks that he saw during its practice duels with his apprentice Vila, or from the droid's own reports. From there, he looked for ways to improve upon the artificial intelligence and physical capabilities of the droid, designating the new model KR-04. Formidonis would never get the chance. Immediately prior to the transfer, its creator's insanity got the best of him, and he ran off to kidnap a Senator for no reason. The last time the machine ever saw its creator came not long after, as he geared up for his revenge attack, giving the droid a single command as he left; terminate one Vidalu Na'an. Setting out immediately, the droid searched high and low. Upon finding her (and her so-called "Family", a group of friends coalescing together to help and protect the galaxy's denizens), he was stopped by none other than Formidonis' old apprentice, who proceeded to destroy the droid. For the sake of the Family's rapidly-disintegrating esprit de corps, Eliana Shan took the secret of the encounter to her grave. Current Whereabouts But the droid wasn't finished. Its backup power pack kicking in, it somehow managed to haul what remained of its chassis onto a freighter bound for Mustafar, killing the owner en route. From there, the hapless droid crawled several kilometers from the closest possible landing site to its master's factory, using heat sinks to keep itself on the brink of termination. Taking advantage of its then-installed radio controller, it managed to move itself into the laboratory proper, and wirelessly connect it to remotely control the 04 chassis, using it to plug itself into the system. Since then, it hasn't been seen or heard of, ostensibly continuing its mission as doggedly as ever. Personality And Traits KR-04 is loyal only to his deceased master, Aherk Formidonis. While he may be reprogrammed to serve any party or personage, the base code was encrypted (and scrambled) several times over, ensuring that the base code itself could not be overwritten, even by the Maker himself. As an assassin, KR-04 is cold and calculating, considering every possible route to a target or goal and seamlessly moving from one plan to another if it goes awry it some way. The droid is completely without a moral compass, using any and all tactics necessary to achieve its own ends. Additionally, KR-04 is efficient to a fault, doing what it can to minimize wasted resources while maximizing its own capacities, and in cases of group deliberation, will more than likely take action rather than wait for a plan to be sorted. Capabilities and Design Flaws KR-04 boasts a much faster processor, due to upgraded software in the 04 chassis. This lends itself to blindingly fast calculations, threat assessment, and analysis capabilities as well as being fluent in three times as many languages as it was as KR-03. It also has insulation against electromagnetic pulses, hardening (but not immunizing) KR-04 against ion attacks, although sufficient energy output will knock him offline just as well as any other machine. Further, KR-04 has a backup memory storage unit, capable of recalling the last 72 hours of data received. And, provided a stable uplink, KR-04 can manipulate most light-security computer systems with ease. Finally, the KR-04 assassin droid boasts top of the line antivirus software, ensuring that it is likewise hardened against computer viruses. In terms of hardware, KR-04's chassis is composed completely of neuranium, the only metal Aherk Formidonis had in bulk on Mustafar at the time of design. While making it extremely heavy, it also renders KR-04 extremely strong, and nearly invulnerable to kinetic and energy attack. Its audio sensors are extremely acute, and its photoreceptors see in the full spectrums of several species, as far as current technology allows. As an assassin, KR-04 also employs a type of synthetic skin, a fine example of Formidonis' mastery over the fields of engineering and biology. It allows it to pose as a member of almost any humanoid species of any shape or size(and several non-humanoid species, with some extensive machining), provided it is not a specimen smaller than the droid itself. However, the KR-04 was an incomplete design, and there were several flaws that were never addressed in its construction. Its neuranium construction renders KR-04 extremely vulnerable to terrestrial hazards and gravity, and as a result often has to find safer routes than ones its targets can tread with little difficulty. Furthermore, if its defenses are breached, the droid is just as helpless as any other machine. The synthetic tissue it employs in its termination attacks can neither sweat nor bleed; a dead giveaway in hostile environments or in the case of injury, unless the droid acts before anybody can notice. Another design problem is with its power generator, as even though it is supercharged and affords KR-04 a very sizable advantage over practically any biological target, it is always operating at maximum capacity, leaving no room to apply more force. Yet another problem is its inability to be completely reprogrammed. While some may call this an advantage, it prevents any party trying to utilize KR-04's abilities for causes even the droid would find pertinent; the antivirus software installed as well as the scrambling of the base code ensures that the machine is constantly fighting any foreign programming, with the sole exception of programming the droid chooses to acquire of its own volition (a side-effect of its powerful CPU). And lastly, in case KR-04 was severely compromised, its creator installed a backup personality... Capabilities (Full List) Category:Characters Category:Droids